Zutara Drabbles
by Olivia-Ivy
Summary: This is just points in the series where I think there could've been some zutara action. May/May not be some cussing so I'm gonna rate it T just in case. R&R have fun w/ this! CANCLED/UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all! I don't know/care if I post too much Zutara stuff; I, like, JUST finished the series (I know, I know, I'm JUST starting out w/ the whole fan-girl thing so GIVE ME A BREAK!) and even though Kataang + Maiuko won, I am a HARD-CORE Zutara shipper AND there is a rumor of a 4th season coming out so . . . **

** MESSAGE TO ALL ZUTARANS: LISTEN TO THE THING THEY KEEP REPEATING THROUGH OUT THE SERIES. THERE IS HOPE! I HAVE NO IDEA IF IT IS TRUE OR NOT. I HAVE NO IDEA IF ZUTARA WILL HAPPEN IN THAT SEASON OR NOT. BUT WHAT I DO KNOW IS ZUTARA SHOULD'VE HAPPENED. IF U AGREE POST IN THE REVEIWS!**

**This will be a series of Zutara drabbles that may or may not be connected, I haven't decided yet. This is just a bunch of points in the series where I think something . . . MORE . . . could've happened. It won't be anything too saucy, well, at least not this chapter, 'cause I personally HATE the saucy stories and one of the authors I follow has like FORTY stories and at least HALF of them are just . . . wrong! (U know who u r and blame it on my little 12-year-old heart/mind, but I don't like it.) Anyhoo, ENOUGH W/ THE STALLING! ON TO THE FIRST STORY!**

**Write on**

**~O.I.**

* * *

**S.2. E.8, The Chase**

_Right after Azula almost killed Uncle and before Zuko went crazy and burned down the town._

"Zuko, I can help!" Katara said desperately, taking a step forward. For a minute it looked like the Fire Prince was going to accept, but then he shot a wave of fire that they all had to duck to avoid.

"LEAVE!" his voice resounded over the empty village. For a moment she considered getting while the getting was good, but then she saw something in Toph's unseeing eyes. Was that . . . a tear? Wait . . . it's gone. But Toph did come in at the same time the old man had. Maybe . . . no. From what Katara had seen so far, the earthbender couldn't have 'moments'. But still . . . what if that were Gran-Gran. Or Pakku. Or her FATHER! She would want someone to help. But Zuko was just . . . so . . . stubborn! And infuriating and . . . and . . . ! She stopped and turned around just as her brother, Aang, and Toph started to run away.

"No!" she shouted, shocking everyone. Zuko's head shot up and Katara saw tears and pain. Though, she wasn't sure if anyone else saw as much pain as she did. She saw years of hurt, pain, tears . . . and one man helping him through it all. The man that lay hurt on the ground. She swallowed her pride, her sanity, and every bad thing that Zuko had done to them.

"I said, no. You can push me away, heck, you can kill me! But then your uncle will die too. So suck it up and LET ME HELP!" She finished in a huff leaving her friends and Zuko stunned. She took a step forward and could hear a growl forming in his throat. He had no choice. She took another step forward and so did her friends.

"Stop! You three, stay where you are! Don't you dare take another step forward!" he screamed. Aang and Sokka looked ready to pummel Zuko for even thinking that they were going to leave Katara alone with that creep. But Katara turned back and gave them an "It's ok; I'll be fine" look and they stood down. Katara knealt down next to the old man. As she took out her water skin Prince Zuko made a giant fire wall around them. She could hear Sokka, Aang, and even Toph calling out. She ran over to the fire wall only to stop at least a yard away because of the heat. Zuko looked up from his uncle to see the water girl looking at him with confusion, anger, hurt, and fear. He looked back down, closed his eyes, gritted his teeth, and clenched his jaw. "Just . . . fix him will you?!" he said through clenched teeth.

Katara was starting to get scared. {What was I thinking?! Going right up to the enemy to patch him up?! And now it's just me and Zuko. A guy I have hated for so long, and I'm helping him?! No . . . I'm doing this for the old man and Toph. Whatever happened to them before they came here happened and for some reason she seemes to care about him. So I'm fixing him for her. JUST her, no one else.}

She went back to the man and opened up her water skin. As the water enveloped her hands she felt herself calm down. She put her hands on the man's wounds. As he winced Zuko glared at her. "If you kill him, or even make him slightly worse . . . "

"I know. This is supposed to happen. It'll hurt, but it's a healing pain. So calm down! I need to concentrate to, oh, I don't know, SAVE HIS LIFE!" she snapped at him. She returned her focus to her glowing hands. Let's see . . . some third-degree burns here, an internal injury there, . . . all fixable. She wiped the sweat from her brow.

"Your sister delivered a powerful blow. Give me time and I can fix it. You'll need to make sure he takes it easy for the next couple of days. I have a feeling this wasn't as powerful as she could get, though."

Zuko nodded grimmly. "If that had been at her full power," his said, his voice hoarse. "then he would be dead."

Katara went back to her work. After ten minutes she had worked up a full sweat, not just because of the fire wall. She had down played the intensity of the man's injuries for fear that Zuko would hurt her - intentionally or not. {I am going to sleep like a rock after I get back} she thought, hen realized something. {What is going to make Zuko give me back? I'm his hostage right now! He could use me to get Aang or . . . oh my gods. I said "You can kill me, I don't care" to a crazy guy! Then he took me hostage. I am so gonna die.} Katara mentally slapped herself. {Wow, aren't you a great optimist! Just focus on your work and CALM DOWN!}

Zuko saw the pesants hands shaking and sweat on her brow. {The fire must be making her uncomfortable.} He slowly reduced the flames at a speed where no one would notice them going down. After five more minutes she leaned back and sighed. "I'm done. You'll need some bandages, keep the wound dry, and keep him hydrated."She looked at him at the same time that he looked at her. They stared into each other's eyes a moment or two longer than was decent, given the circumstances.

Outside of the fire wall Toph could hear three heartbeats. {That's good,} she thought. {Crazy Guy hasn't killed Sugar Queen yet, and Sugar Queen is working her magic on Mr. Tea.} The blind girl could still sense their movements and she "saw" that Katara had taken her hands away from the man. The man's heartbeat was getting stronger. She was about to sigh with relief when she "saw" Katara and Zuko stare into each other's eyes. She could hear Katara's elevated heart rate - from fear or maybe something else? - and she could hear how Zuko's heart skipped a beat - from relief that his uncle was ok, or something else?

Just then Zuko stood up. Katara tried to, but was too drained. Katara expected him to just lower the fire wall and let Sokka and Aang carry her away, but he reached a hand out to her. She hesitated before grabbing it. She shakily stood up then slumped against him. She could still walk, but just barely. He split the fire wall and dragged Katara out. When Sokka caught sight of them he assumed the worst.

"Katara! What did you do?! She goes to you to save a life and THIS is how you thank her?! Why I outta-"

"Sokka," she squeaked out as he took her from Zuko. "I'm fine. Just tired. Can we go now?"

"Sure." he replied, looking at his baby sister in a way he hadn't in years. "Let's get out of here."

With one last withering glance back at Zuko they climbed on to Appa and flew away.

**The End**

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! If u think that I should make all of the drabbles in this thing connected then so be it! But u guys need to put that in the reviews! I will not post another drabble (connected or not) unless 3 separate people review! Oh and I hope u guys liked my "Toph-nick-name" for Iroh! (Mr. T. Iroh likes tea. Mr. Tea! Get it?) *yawns loudly* well it is midnight my time so good night!**

**Write on**

**~O.I.**


	2. Chapter 2: Authors Note Bye Guys

**hey all of you two who actually read this. i'm discontinuing this story cuz i'm just not really inspired for anything else. sorry. if someone wants to adopt this just PM me. FIRST COME FIRST SERVE, tho who would want to fight over THIS idk. anyway if someone wants this just pm me and I can email the first one and you can take it from there. thx 4 the 2 of u that favorited this and bye!**

**write on**

**~O.I.**


End file.
